The invention relates to an assembled crankshaft having crank webs on both sides which are connected to, so as to be integral with, parts of an adjoining pin, which are designed as hollow pins. Furthermore, it analogously relates to other shafts assembled from individual portions, with connecting regions of comparable geometry, for instance, to transmission shafts assembled from longitudinal portions or assembled camshafts.
Assembled camshafts of the above mentioned type are known in the art. In the case of these crankshafts, the webs are followed by hollow crank pin halves abutting with identical diameters, with an inserted sleeve connecting the pin halves to each other. Expansion of the inserted sleeve preferably takes place by applying hydraulic pressure or by using mechanical means. Furthermore, it is also possible to produce a shrink connection between the pin halves and the sleeve or to press the over-dimensioned sleeve into the pin halves. In addition to force locking connections, material locking connections produced by welding or soldering are also known.